Pupus Cinta Dekomori
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Ketika virus cinta menyerang pengidap Chuunibyou level olimpiade./"Dekomori... sedang jatuh cinta."/Mind to RnR?


"Ngomong-ngomong, bocah cebol itu kemana?"

"He? Kau kangen dengannya, Nibutani?"

"Dekomori... sedang cuti."

"Hee..."

"Mencari kekuatan Kitab Mabinogion untuk melawan Singularitas gelap. Bahkan kekuatan Mata Iblisku tak bisa menandingi..."

"Kau bicara apa, Takanashi-san?"

"...Dekomori... sedang jatuh cinta."

...

...

...

"HEEEE!"

**-Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai-**

**Chuu-2-byou is not mine**

**Pupus Cinta Dekomori by JIRO**

**Summary: Ketika virus cinta menyerang pengidap Chuunibyou level olimpiade./"Dekomori... sedang jatuh cinta."/Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): maybe Out of Character, typo(s), aneh, abal, garing, dll.**

**PS: Di sini Dekomori sudah menjadi murid kelas 1 SMA-nya Rikka, namanya err maaf saya lupa, dan otomatis Yuuta, Rikka, Nibutani dan Ishiki kelas 2 sedangkan Kumin kelas 3. Rikka kembali tinggal di apartemen bersama ibunya.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai-**

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Yuuta sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik perempuan _twintail_ di pojok ruang klub—entah datangnya darimana. Membaca buku aneh dan tebal yang diketahui bernama Mabinogion. Err—mungkin lebih tepatnya membaca mantra-mantra milik Mori Summer.

"..."

"Tidak mungkin!" Nibutani menimpali dengan curiga.

"..."

"Deko-chan, jatuh cinta?" Kumin-_senpai_ ikut menimpali dalam igauan.

"..."

"Benarkah itu?" Ishiki menatap adik kelasnya tidak percaya.

"..."

"Hm." Rikka mengangguk sambil ikutan mengawasi Dekomori.

"_Urusai_, _DESU_! Jangan ganggu Dekomori, _DESU_!" teriak Dekomori melengking kemudian melanjutkan ritualnya.

"Dekomori, kuberi kau kekuatan tambahan untuk menangkis Singularitas yang mengawasimu, duduklah di sini." Rikka mempersilahkan _servant_-nya duduk di tengah Lingkaran Sihir.

"Benarkah, _Master_? _Hai_, _DESU_!" Dekomori menurut, Rikka berdiri di belakang Dekomori sementara di depan, Kumin tertidur bersama Chimera. Katanya untuk memanggil kekuatan itu diperlukan sebuah pengorbanan.

"Dengan nama Mata Iblis, kupanggil kau. Keluarlah, _Dark Affectilator_."

Entah siapa yang melakukan, cahaya biru muncul sehingga ada efek kekuatan seperti dalam _anime_. Yuuta menoleh, Nibutani memegang saklar sambil menyeringai dan bergumam, "Sempurna, sempurna."

"_Ano_, _nah_!" Nibutani tersadar setelah Yuuta memanggil kemudian memasang wajah polos seolah barusan tak terjadi apa-apa. Yuuta menghela napas panjang melihat ulah teman-temannya.

**-Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai-**

"Jadi, dia?" tanya Yuuta pada kekasihnya, Rikka. Rikka mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban.

"Yuuta, kami memerlukan kekuatan _Dark Flame Master _untuk—"

"Tidak! Terima kasih!"

"Yuuta~" nada kecewa keluar dari bibir gadis berpita kuning ini.

Saat ini mereka sedang mengintip siapakah orang beruntung yang sudah membuat Dekomori Sanae dimabuk cinta. Dia teman sekelas Dekomori, orangnya lumayan keren, tak kalah keren dari _Dark Flame Master_ saat beraksi—ini komentar Rikka. Rambutnya hitam mirip Ishiki, namun lebih _ikemen_ dari Ishiki. Namanya Kei Yamamura.

Yuuta memperhatikan Dekomori yang ikut mengintip Kei, padahal Kei ada di depan kelasnya. Wajahnya merona dan penuh efek bunga-bunga dan warna pink, tanda ia benar-benar jatuh cinta.

"Hahh," Yuuta menghela napas, "Baiklah."

Rikka dan Dekomori menoleh.

"Aku akan membantumu." ujar Yuuta kemudian. Rikka menampakkan wajah senang, begitu pula dengan Dekomori.

"Kau mau membantu, _Dark Flame Master_?" tanya Dekomori dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Pinjamkan kekuatanmu, _Dark Flame Master_." timpal Rikka.

"Jangan buat aku menarik kata-kataku lagi!"

Baik Rikka maupun Dekomori langsung membisu setelah mendapat ultimatum dari _Dark_—Yuuta.

"Baiklah, yang harus kau lakukan adalah; berbicara dengan normal." Yuta mengangkat jari telunjuk.

"Bagaimana caranya, _DESU_ _ka_?" tanya Dekomori.

"Menghilangkan kata '_DESU_' di setiap kalimatmu."

"Tidak mau, _DESU_! Kata ini adalah sakral bagi pengguna _Mjolnir Hammer_, _DESU_!" tolak Dekomori.

"Kau mau ditolong tidak?" tanya Yuuta kesal.

"_Ha-hai_, _DESU_!"

"Hilangkan itu!"

"_Ha-hai_!"

"Sekarang kau coba mengucapkan sesuatu." perintah Yuuta, "tanpa menggunakan '_DESU_'-mu itu!"

"Ha-halo, namaku Dekomori Sanae... _DE_—"

"Tidak usah pakai itu!" potong Yuuta, "ulangi sekali lagi!"

"Ha-halo, namaku Dekomori Sanae... _D_—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan pakai—"

"_URUSAI_, _DESU_! DEKOMORI SEDANG MENCOBA, _DESU_!" bentak Dekomori dengan suaranya yang melengking.

"Ah, Dekomori-_san_?" tanpa diduga, suara Dekomori terdengar sampai telinga Kei yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya. Dia menghampiri Dekomori.

"_NANI_, _DE_—Ah! A-ada apa?" tanya Dekomori yang kemudian mengaktifkan mode 'Bicara ala Putri'.

Yuuta dan Rikka langsung bersembunyi di balik papan pengumuman sambil terus mengawasi Dekomori yang sedang dalam kondisi siaga.

"Kebetulan kau sedang di sini. Katanya kau pandai matematika, bisa kau ajari kami?" dia menunjuk beberapa teman. Dua laki-laki dan tiga perempuan. "Karena sebentar lagi ulangan dan ada beberapa materi yang belum kami kuasai."

Dekomori terlihat malu-malu karena hanya Kei yang mengajaknya berbicara. Gadis _twintail_ itu mengangguk dengan muka merah dan pergi menuju kelas karena bersamaan dengan itu bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Kalau sedang jatuh cinta, Dekomori terlihat sangat berbeda.

**-Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai-**

"_Master_! Bagaimana ini?" Dekomori memohon-mohon di hadapan Rikka, _Master_-nya.

"Dengan segala kerendahan hati Sang Mata Iblis, aku tak bisa sepenuhnya membantumu, _My Servant_!" ucap Rikka _ngawur_ sambil berbalik.

"_Master_~!" Dekomori mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Maaf, _My Servant_. Aku bukan _Master_-mu yang baik."

"_Master_!"

Entah mengapa adegan berikutnya malah terlihat dramatis sekali. Mirip serial telenovela.

"Ah, sudah! Sudah!" Yuuta akhirnya melerai. "Kenapa kalian malah kelihatan _alay_ banget?"

"Yuuta, tolong bantu _My Servant_!"

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Nibutani yang baru saja masuk ke ruang klub. Di belakangnya ada Kumin-_senpai_ dan Ishiki.

"Ah, Nibutani?" Yuuta menoleh dan menjelaskan pokok permasalahan, "Katanya Dekomori diajak pergi bersama Kei untuk belajar bersama, tapi..." Yuuta memotong pembicaraan dan melihat ke arah Dekomori yang sedang meringkuk di pojokan. "Dia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana."

"Ha! Serahkan saja pada Nibutani Shinka! Si Master Cinta." ujar Nibutani bersemangat, "Meski aku keberatan juga membantu si cebol ini." katanya kemudian dengan aura menyebalkan.

"Hah! Aku tidak mau dibantu olehmu, _Mori Summer_ Palsu!" teriak Dekomori tiba-tiba. Yah, sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak Nibutani membakar habis Kitab-nya sendiri—yang dalam kasus ini milik Dekomori.

"KAU! Aku sudah bersedia membantumu tapi kenapa kau malah bersikap tidak sopan begitu, cebol!" teriak Nibutani tak mau kalah.

"Aku juga tidak minta bantuanmu, _Mori Summer_ Palsu!" balas Dekomori juga dengan berteriak.

Seharusnya pemandangan ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Sampai kemudian Rikka akan melerai mereka dengan—

'BOOOM!'

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

—sekantong terigu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bersihkan!" ujar Yuuta pada Rikka sambil memukul kepalanya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak kerusakan yang diperbuat oleh Rikka, tapi belum sepenuhnya kembali normal karena...

"... _Mori Summer_ Palsu!"

"... Dasar Cebol!"

Tak perlu ditanya lagi 'kan?

"_Mori Summer_ Palsu yang Cebol..."

Kemudian semua melirik pada Kumin-_senpai_ yang—entah sejak kapan—tertidur di atas Lingkaran Sihir. Aura kegelapan muncul dari tubuh Nibutani sedangkan Dekomori tak bisa berhenti menahan tawa atas kemenangannya—karena Kumin. Setelah ini Dekomori harus membelikan sekardus bantal baru untuk Kumin.

Nibutani mendekat ke arah _senpai_-nya dan melancarkan serangan ala _Mori Summer_, namun dengan satu gerakan Kumin menghindari semuanya. Nibutani akhirnya mengeluarkan potongan kertas kecil, menggambar sesuatu dan meletakkannya di atas lingkaran sihir.

Dengan posisi berdoa, dia bergumam, "Wahai roh Tak Kasat Mata, kuperintahkan kau untuk mengutuk Kumin-_senpai_..." disertai dengan cahaya biru yang memberinya efek meyakinkan. Tak perlu ditanya, ini pasti perbuatan Rikka.

"_A-ano_, Nibutani?"

"DIAM! Aku sedang konsentrasi!"

"Bukankah itu membuat _Chuunibyou_-mu kumat?"

'JLEB!'

Nibutani terpaku, "Sialan kau!"

**-Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai-**

Akhirnya dengan kerelaan hati antara Dekomori, Nibutani akhirnya membantu Dekomori menyiapkan hal-hal yang harus dilakukan saat berkumpul bersama teman SMA dengan **normal**. Kini Nibutani, Yuuta, Rikka, Kumin, dan Ishiki berkunjung ke rumah—ehem—mansion milik keluarga Dekomori.

Nibutani bahkan tak percaya kalau si cebol itu adalah Tuan Putri Dekomori Sanae.

"Baiklah hal pertama yang kauperlukan adalah penampilan. Nah, perlihatkan pakaianmu saat berpergian." perintah Nibutani layaknya bos. Dekomori mengambil beberapa pakaian dari lemarinya—yang ini bisa disebut ruangan khusus yang berisi pakaian.

"Haha, bagaimana penampilanku, _DESU_?" teriak Dekomori setelah lima menit di ruang ganti. Nibutani menepuk dahinya.

"Apa-apaan pakaian itu?" tanya Nibutani saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Dekomori. Model harajuku memang, seperti kebanyakan mode pakaian orang Jepang. Tapi, ditambah dengan aksesoris aneh di beberapa tempat seperti _Hammer_ yang dibuat mirip granat, bahkan ada sebuah sayap besar hitam di punggung Dekomori. Malah seperti anak kecil sedang ber-_cosplay_.

"Ini pakaianku saat beraksi, _DESU_!" ujar Dekomori bangga.

"_My Servant_..." Rikka yang sedang mencicipi cemilan bersama Yuuta berkomentar, "_Kakkoi desu_!"

"_Kakkoi_, matamu!" komentar Yuuta.

"Hoo, kau punya sayap, _kouhai_!" kali ini giliran Ishiki yang berkomentar setelah daritadi hanya melihat Kumin-_senpai_ terlelap di kasur empuk Dekomori.

Nibutani memukul kepala Dekomori. "Pakai yang lebih normal, cebol!"

"_Itai_, _DESU_ _ne_! Dan jangan panggil aku 'Cebol', _DESU_!" teriak Dekomori. Gadis _twintail_ itu pergi ke ruang ganti bersama dengan Nibutani. Memilih-milih pakaian yang pantas untuk Dekomori yang sedikit—err kurang waras.

"Rambutmu juga harus digerai. Kau ini sudah SMA, jangan seperti anak kecil!" Kali ini Nibutani menyisir rambut panjang Dekomori yang digerai. Kalau saja bukan karena Kei, ia tak akan mau dibantu oleh _Mori Summer_ Palsu.

Apa boleh buat 'kan, karena _Master_-nya Rikka juga tak ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Apalagi Kumin-senpai yang sepanjang hari hanya tidur saja. Makanya Si _Mori Summer_ Palsu lah yang cocok dalam misi ini.

**-Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai-**

Hari Minggu telah berlalu, Senin ini di Klub ... Dekomori kembali meringkuk di pojokan ruangan, kali ini dengan menangis. Menangis?

"Dia kenapa lagi, Nibutani?" tanya Yuuta yang baru datang.

"Hahh, aku juga tidak tahu, begitu aku tiba dia sudah seperti ini."

"Singularitas kegelapan telah mengalahkan Dekomori." ujar Rikka, "Dekomori... patah hati." Rikka tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Yuuta.

...

...

...

"HEEE!"

Semua berteriak, kecuali Dekomori dan Rikka.

"Kok bisa?"

[Flashback]

Hari Minggu.

Dekomori dan Kei sedang belajar bersama di sebuah kafe. Dengan tekun Kei mengerjakan apa yang diperintah Dekomori. Dekomori terlihat gugup dengan penampilan barunya.

"Dekomori-_san_, yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Kei.

"Ah—se-sebentar, biar kulihat, _DE_—Ah _ie_!" Dekomori mengambil buku Kei. "Kau salah di nomor terakhir."

"Ah, baiklah. _Gomenasai_." Kei mengambil lagi bukunya dan membenarkan pekerjaan. Dekomori sejak tadi menyilakan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Ia terlihat lebih diam. Memang cinta selalu membuat manusia berubah.

"_A-ano_, Kei-_san_..." Kei menoleh, Dekomori malah gugup dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kei.

"_A-ano_..."

"Hmm?" Kei tersenyum dan memberikan efek gugup pada Dekomori.

"Ah! Kei-_kun_?" baik Dekomori maupun Kei menoleh.

"Sae-_chan_?"

Dekomori mengamati gadis itu dari atas ke bawah. Dia cantik. Mirip Nibutani, tapi rambutnya berwarna hitam dan lebih lembut. Tubuhnya langsing dan tinggi, sepertinya sering digunakan olahraga. Tak akan menyangka kalau dia juga seumuran Dekomori.

"Ah, Dekomori-san perkenalkan, dia kekasihku Minamoto Sae. Sae-_chan_, dia temanku Dekomori yang semalam kuceritakan."

Dekomori mematung. 'Ke-kekasih?'

Kemudian dunia serasa runtuh. Pengguna _Hammer_ telah kalah dalam percintaan.

[Flashback end]

"Hmm, jadi begitu ya?"

"_Hiksu_, _hiksu_." Dekomori menangis.

"Hahh," Yuuta menghela napas. "Sepertinya kita lupa menyelidiki satu hal: riwayat percintaan Kei."

"Huh, mungkin dia alergi dengan _Chuunibyou_-mu."

"_URUSAI_, _DESU_!" teriak Dekomori di telinga Nibutani. "Wahai... lepaskan kekuatan terdalam _Hammer_ dengan seluruh jiwa raga, kukorbankan manusia berdusta _Mori Summer_ Palsu ke dalam..."

'Pletak!'

"Apa-apaan mantra itu?!"

Kemudian Dekomori melupakan masa patah hatinya, sementara yang lain tak ambil peduli dengan dua orang yang sedang berkelahi.

Suatu hari, cinta akan berlabuh ke dalam hati si pengguna _Hammer_ ini.

**-END-**

**-Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai-**

Karya perdana di Fandom _Chuunibyou_ _demo Koi ga Shitai_. _Anime_ yang bikin saya geregetan karena _ending_-nya manis dan beberapa sesuai hal dengan saya yang Otaku. Saya gak pernah nyangka _ending_-nya kalau _Chuunibyou_-nya Rikka itu karena Yuuta.

Mind to review? Thanks for reading.

JIRO


End file.
